


Role Reversals

by YourGreenEyedMonster (Mon_beau_sur_lun)



Series: Halloween Drabbles [2]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Drabble Dimanche, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:52:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mon_beau_sur_lun/pseuds/YourGreenEyedMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel and Armand Louis and Lestat in a role reversal....</p><p>One day I may make these two drabbles into a longer story.</p><p>Walk of Shame is the follow up.</p><p>These characters belong to Anne Rice of course. No money is made on this. </p><p>______________________________________</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role Reversals

It was a hot night in Miami and the humidity was high for the month of October. Night Island had been dismantled for a while now. However, me, Louis, Armand, and the Brat had decided to spend Halloween in this city together. We were getting ready to go to a costume party given by mortal business associates of both Armand and Lestat. I had proposed to Louis that all four of us go as each others characters in our book. Which caused a small friendly argument between us over whose book it really was his or mine. After we debated the issue but not coming to an agreement, as usual, to the old argument. I finally explained my idea in detail and it intrigued him of all of us reversing roles. He talked Lestat into dressing as Louis and him as Lestat. Needless to say Armand and I are doing the same after a lot of coaxing on my part... ok more like begging and pleading.

We wanted to surprise each other with the costumes we had each chosen each other for tonight's event. So each of us was getting ready in separate rooms of the lavish penthouse suite. I can't help but smile as I put the auburn haired wig with curls on looking at myself in the mirror. The look was completed by finally putting in the amber colored contacts. I now looked like my own personal demon. Knowing I have to pay for this fun, later tonight, I study myself in the mirror. I see the dark colored vest a replica of one he wore in the eighteenth century. Of course Armand had picked out the outfit and it fit my frame perfectly. It was completely accurate down to the detail of the buckles on my boots. Amusing myself by trying to mimic him as only vampires can do I laughed as I did my best disapproving Armand scowl. After making the scowl one last time I then tried to mimic my makers cherubic, innocent looking smile I rarely get to see anymore. It was now time to meet with the others. So I moved to open the door.

Walking towards the living room I made sure that Armand's scowl was on my face. But when I saw Armand with the rolled up sleeves of his crumpled dress shirt I had on at the infamous interview complete my short ash blond hair and my violet eyes covered with glasses staring back at me. Well, it looked ridiculous on his short frame I couldn't keep the scowl any longer because I had started laughing uncontrollably like Lestat so often does. The other three joined in my laughter as they saw themselves dressed as each other. I looked around the room seeing Lestat in the black suit Louis wore during the interview. A very understated look for the Brat Prince. Louis knew to be Lestat correctly the Brat needed to be in that understated suit. Which would make Louis the center of attention. My eyes wandered to Louis I noticed Lestat had Louis in the outfit Louis had described to me when he was given the Dark Gift. It was replicated down to the infamous buttons Lestat had worn on that all so famous night. As we all finished examining each other I said, "I wonder how many mortals will understand at the party how amusing we find this? I wonder if they will know who we are supposed to be and understand the irony of our costumes on this night!"

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Role Reversals


End file.
